Chpt6 Finale: "The One Who Would Be God"
Chpt6 Finale: "The One Who Would Be God" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt is running from cops. There are sirens and a police car comes around the corner. Kurt runs to an ally where he kicks a padlocked gate open and hides behind a wall as the police car passes. When it's gone, he quickly gets inside a nearby building. He then realizes he's inside a bar and scares a bartender named Robin, who tells him that the bar is closed. Kurt (frantically): Just uh, just give me a second. (He goes to the window.) Robin: Sorry but we're--- Kurt: Look, you don't understand. Outside, the cop car passes again and Kurt moves away from the window. Robin: Okay, I - I think I understand just fine. Look I - I don't need this kind of hassle. So seriously, just get the hell out. Kurt: Please. Please, just give me a minute to think, that's all. Then I'm out of your hair. (Under the counter, Robin picks up a baseball bat.) One minute. Please. (Kurt catches his breath.) Robin: (She sighs and puts the bat down.) Okay. What's your name? Kurt: I don't know. Robin: What do you mean you don't know? Kurt: I mean....I don't remember. I don't remember anything. When she learns that he has amnesia, she takes pity on him and tries to help. Robin wants to take Kurt to the hospital, but he refuses. He feels like he has to be somewhere - to stop something. When he sees a book by H.P. Lovecraft in the bar, snippets of memory assault him. He stumbles to the floor then sees flashes of Hunter, Balthazar, and Bobby who says something about Lovecraft. He doesn't recognize them, but the last thing he sees is the sign for a motel called the Nite Owl. When he and Robin look online, they learn that the motel is real and just two towns over. Robin insists on driving him and, when they arrive, Kurt instinctively knows that he's staying in the room with the best escape route. Robin is disconcerted, even more so when Kurt opens the door to his room with her credit card and she sees the papers and other evidence of Kurt's hunting occupation all over the walls. When she finds a pile of fake IDs, she starts to leave, but Kurt sees a newspaper clipping about a missing woman named Eleanor Visyak and collapses. Kurt gets another rush of memories. From him and Hunter slaying every single monster they were baited to by Cas and Crowley, to them meeting up with Bobby talking about Visyak missing and tracking her down by a GPS planted in her coat by Bobby. Then flashforwards to Kurt, Bobby and Hunter walking down an alley in broad daylight. They near in on her tracker's location and finds her on the ground leaning against the wall behind a metal container. Bobby rushes over to try to aid her but tells him it's too late to save her. She reveals to be bleeding heavily from her stomach. Eleanor tell them that Castiel and Crowley took her and tortured her for information about opening a door to Purgatory. She reveals that she eventually broke when Castiel took over the interrogation and told them everything they wanted to know. Bobby asks Eleanor how close they are to getting in, and she tells him that they just have to wait for the lunar eclipse tomorrow, as they already have or can easily get what they need: the ritual, the blood of a virgin, and the blood of a "Purgatory native." In her last breath, she then tells them where Castiel and Crowley are gonna be at to open the door to Purgatory and then she dies. Castiel then appears. Castiel: I'm sorry this had to happen. Bobby quickly stands up and the trio faces Cas. Castiel: Crowley got carried away. Bobby: Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch! He and Hunter tries to go after Castiel but Kurt restrains both of them and they step back. Hunter: (to Castiel) You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are! Castiel: Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again. Hunter: Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer. Castiel: (shakes his head) I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Kurt, but only if you stand down. Hunter: Save Kurt from what? Castiel disappears. He reappears behind Kurt and touches Kurt's temple. A bright light flashes. The flood of memories ends and Kurt is in the hotel room, he's panting very fast. Robin: Hey, hey. Are you okay? Kurt: Kurt. My name is Kurt. As Kurt snaps out of the vision he further tells her that he was with two guys, one a "male model type" and one an older man named Bobby. He finds an address for Bobby in his contact book, takes the car keys on his desk, and goes outside with Robin. He instantly knows that the Impala is his car, and while Robin says her goodbyes, she warns him that he might not like what he finds if he goes to Sioux Falls. As they talk, Someone shoots at them. With quick reflexes, at the same time Kurt knocks Robin to the ground and the Impala's window shatters. He gets up and looks at the shooter over by the motel window in the upper level. Who turns out to look exactly like Kurt. As he hears Hunter's voice calling out to him. In the real world, it's revealed that Kurt is actually comatose and in a dream state as a result of Castiel touching his forehead and breaking the walls that Death created in his head. Kurt is unconscious on the bed in the panic room at Bobby's, while Hunter watches over him. Play With Fire by The Rolling Stones plays. Kurt is still unconscious on the bed. Hunter paces around in the panic room. Bobby walks in. Bobby: Anything? Hunter: I can't just stay here and wander around the room not doing anything, Bobby. I've got to help him. Bobby: Hunter. Hunter: You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something. Bobby: You know what Cas did. The dam inside Kurt's head is gone, and all hell's breaking loose. We don't what's going on inside him. Hunter: I don't care. We have got to do something! Bobby: And we will, but right now we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. I'm down one man. I can't afford to be down two. You know, (he turns a glass over and pours a drink) this is exactly what Cas wants. For you to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Kurt would want. Bobby holds out the drink. Hunter pauses before taking it. Inside Kurt's head, it is night, Kurt is driving, Robin is in the passenger seat. Play With Fire is on the radio. Kurt: (sniffs) Do you smell whisky? Robin: Okay, Kurt, would you focus? Kurt: Yeah. Sorry. Robin: Okay, so, who shot at us? Kurt: I - I didn't really get a good look. Robin: Okay, we gotta go to the cops. Kurt: No, look, if we can just get to my friends, they can help us. I know it. Robin: Okay, you don't know if they're your friends, okay, you don't know anything about anything! Just turn around. Kurt: No. Look, you're safer with me. Robin: How do you know that? You're scaring me. In the real world, Hunter opens Kurt's left eye and shines a flashlight on it. In the dreamscape, Kurt is momentarily blinded by a bright light. He slams on the brakes and the tires screech. Suddenly it's day. Kurt: What? No way. (He gets out the car. Robin follows.) Robin: What was that? Kurt: What do you mean? It's daylight. Robin: Yeah. Kurt: It was night, and now it's day. Robin: It was always day. Kurt: No, no, no, no, no. No, it wasn't. It... What the hell is going on here? Kurt hears something in the woods next to the road. Robin: Okay, so I am all filled up on crazy for today. You know what, Kurt? I'll - I'll see ya. (She starts to walk away.) Kurt: Wait, wait. Wait. Hey, hey. (She stops, sighs and turns around.) Kurt: Get in the car. (He gestures to the woods by slightly turning his head. She hears his urgency and complies. Kurt exhales deeply. He opens the trunk of the car, seeing all the weapons of Hunter.) Wow. He props the boot up with a shotgun and takes a pistol. He cocks it, and puts it in his back pants. Then pulls out his White Drago Morpher. As he observes it and puts it near his wrist, it quickly leeches on to his wrist and tightly bounds itself to Kurt. Having to know what it is, he closes the trunk. Kurt heads to the woods and then morphs as the White Dino Ranger. He pulls out his Drago Sword and keeps his guard up. He passes a tree and does not see that his doppelganger, the shooter from the hotel, is standing behind it. The doppelganger goes up behind him and puts a gun to the back of his head. Kurt freezes, then turns around quickly. The doppelganger is Soulless-Kurt. Who also quickly catches Kurt's left arm to unmorph himself from the Drago Morpher and detaches it from his wrist. Kurt is shocked. Soulless Kurt: My God. Was I really that gawky? (He throws the Drago Morpher aside.) Howdy. Kurt: This is impossible. Soulless Kurt: Cold. Try again. Kurt: I'm uh- I'm hallucinating. Soulless Kurt: Warmer. But see, normally, you're awake when you're tripping balls. Kurt: I'm dreaming? Soulless Kurt: And someone just won a copy of the home game. We're inside your grapefruit, Kurt. And man, you've been juiced. Kurt: I-I don't remember anything. Soulless Kurt: Well, your BFF Cas brought the Hell-wall tumbling down and you, pathetic infant that you are, shattered into pieces. (he points at Kurt) Piece. (he points at himself) Piece. Kurt: I - I have no idea what you're talking about. Soulless Kurt: Why would you? You're jello, pal. Unlike me. Kurt: What are you? Soulless Kurt: I'm not handicapped. I'm not saddled with a soul. In fact, I used to skipper this meatboat for a while. It was smooth sailing. I was sharp, strong. That is, 'til Death crammed in you a new soul. And now, look at you. Same misty-eyed milksop you always were. That's because souls are weak. They're a liability. Now, nothing personal, but run the numbers. Someone's got to take charge around here, before it's too late. (He cocks his gun. Kurt runs. He shoots after Kurt but misses.) (Kurt runs. Soulless Kurt follows. Kurt also pulls out his pistol.) Soulless Kurt: (echoing) Come out, come out, wherever you are. Kurt tries to lose Soulless Kurt. He hides behind a rock next to a tree near a stream. Soulless Kurt appears. Kurt ducks. Soulless Kurt sees Kurt's jacket behind the rock. He shoots three times. He walks up to the rock and sees that Kurt isn't there, only his jacket. Suddenly, Kurt, from behind, shoots Soulless Kurt. The bullet goes through his chest. Soulless Kurt falls to the ground and groans. Soulless Kurt: You think I'm bad? Wait 'til you meet the other one. Soulless Kurt dies. Then a stream of bright light bursts out of his corpse and enters Kurt, absorbing it. In the Panic Room, Kurt, still unconscious, convulses. Hunter: Kurt?! Hey, Kurt! He puts a hand on Kurt's chest. Kurt finally calms still. Back in the dreamscape, Kurt walks back to the road, where Robin is standing next to the car.) Kurt: I remember who I am. Everything I did the past 3 years. And I remember you. Then a flash of Kurt's memory of Robin. Sometime during Kurt's soulless years, he was at the bar and had a run-in with a werewolf. The werewolf is holding a terrified Robin with his sharp razor claws to her neck. Kurt approaches with a gun encased with silver bullets. Werewolf: Walk away or the girl dies. Kurt without hesitating, shoots Robin in the stomach. She drops to the floor and dies. The werewolf looks at Kurt in shock. Kurt: There goes your leverage. Kurt proceeds to shoot the werewolf, ending that flashback. Back in the dreamscape, blood seeps through Robin's shirt by her stomach. Robin: Didn't I tell you to turn back, that you wouldn't like what you found? Kurt: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Robin: Not as sorry as you're gonna be. (She disappears.) Meanwhile, Castiel meets with Crowley, who has assembled the necessary ingredients for their ritual to open Purgatory. Crowley walks in carrying a jar of blood. Cas is leaning by a metal table with a look. Crowley: Your Purgatory power-shake, Monsieur. (He gives it to Castiel.) Half monster, half virgin. Castiel: Thank you. Crowley: You seem even more constipated than usual. Maybe get you some Colonblow? Castiel: I'm renegotiating our terms. Crowley: Is that so? What terms do you propose? Castiel: You get nothing. Crowley: Beg' pardon? Castiel: Not one single soul. Crowley: Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted. (Castiel doesn't answer.) Castiel. You wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal. Castiel: You think I'm handing all that power to the King of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked. Crowley: Unbelievable. Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship? Castiel: Here are your options. You either flee, or you die. Crowley: We made a pact. Even I don't break contracts like this. Castiel: Flee...or die. Crowley: (scoffs) Boy, just can't trust anyone these days. (Crowley disappears.) Back in Kurt's dreamscape, he's now in Bobby's house, the furniture is covered in white sheets. There are candles almost everywhere, but the room is mostly dark. A small amount of moonlight shines through the window. Kurt enters the room with a gun. He approaches the desk, where someone is sitting, their face hidden in the shadows. Kurt: Hey. No answer from the person sitting in the shadows. Kurt: Hey! Finally the shadow figure looks up to face Kurt and in a weak voice: Oh. Hi, Kurt. Kurt: So, which one are you? ???: Don't you know? (He stands up. Revealing half of his face badly scarred from severe burns.) I'm the one that remembers Hell. Back in the real world, Bobby is packing things, including a flask of holy water and two angel killing swords, in a bag. He takes the bag and starts to walk out. Bobby: Time's up, Hunter. Hunter: Yeah, just a second. Hunter is standing over Kurt. He kneels next to him with a piece of paper with an address on it. Hunter: Alright, this is where we're gonna be, Kurt. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Kurt, please. He gets up, puts the paper down next to Kurt and then places Kurt's White Drago Morpher on top of it, and exits the panic room with the door open. Kurt still trapped in his own mind, confronts his "Hell-tortured" self. Tortured Kurt: I wish you hadn't come, Kurt. Kurt: I had to. I'm here, right? Out there in the real world, I'm at Bobby's, aren't I? Tortured Kurt: How do you know? Kurt: This whole time, I've smelt nothing but Old Spice and whisky. Figured if I could get back here, back to my body, I could... I don't know, I could snap out of it somehow. Tortured Kurt: But first you have to go through me. Kurt: Why? Tortured Kurt: Humpty Dumpty has to put himself back together again, before he can wake up. And I'm the last piece. Kurt: Which means, (Kurt lowers his gun and steps closer) I have to know what you know. What happened in the cage? Tortured Kurt: Trust me. (grunts and sways his head) You don't wanna know it. Kurt: You're right. But I still have to. Tortured Kurt: Kurt, you can't imagine what it was like. I know you. You're not strong enough. Kurt: (exhales) We'll just have to see. Tortured Kurt: (scoffs) Why is this so important to you? Kurt: You know me. You know why. I'm not leaving Hunter alone out there. Tortured Kurt walks slowly towards Kurt. He picks up a knife and Kurt defensively points his gun. Tortured Kurt: I'm not gonna fight you. (He holds out the knife, handle first.) But this is your last chance. (Kurt sighs. He lowers his gun and takes the knife.) Tortured Kurt: Good luck. You're gonna need it. Kurt stabs Tortured Kurt in the abdomen. Tortured Kurt groans, falls to the ground and dies. A bright light comes from his body and Kurt absorbs the last piece of him. Inside the Panic Room, Kurt convulses. Flashing back and forth between the real world and Kurt's dreamscape, Kurt finally opens his eyes and wakes. Meanwhile, outside the Castiel's compound, angels stand around it as guards. Castiel sits observing the jar of Purgatory blood. Balthazar then appears to him. Balthazar: You rang, Cas? Castiel: Yeah. We have a problem. The Rangers are on their way here. Balthazar: Really? Oh. How'd he even know where you were? Castiel: (he puts the jar down) Apparently we have a Judas in our midst. Balthazar: Ah. (chuckles) Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it? Castiel: (stands up) I don't know. But I - I need you to find out. Balthazar: Of course. Um, right away. Right away. Uh, but what do you want me to do about the Rangers? Castiel: (turns away) Nothing. I'll handle them myself. Balthazar: Castiel? Are you alright? Castiel: First Kurt and Hunter, and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand. Balthazar: Well you've - you've always got little old me. Castiel looks up and then disappears. He reappears behind Balthazar and stabs him with an angel killing sword. Balthazar groans. And looks down to see the tip of the angel blade go through his chest. He gets a shock look on his face. Castiel: Yes, I'll always have you. Balthazar: Cas... Balthazar collapses and bursts in white light, dead. His angel wings have smeared on to the pavement of the lab Cas is in as he looks over his fallen brother's corpse where he is saddened. Meanwhile, Hunter and Bobby have arrived at Castiel's hideout. Outside the car, Bobby looks through binoculars at the guards standing around the building. Bobby: I count a dozen mooks, probably more. Hunter: Demons? Bobby: Angels. Hunter: Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels? Bobby: We don't. We'll ninja our way in. Hunter: Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak. Bobby: Shut up. Hunter: Oh, what, now you got thin skin? Bobby: No, shut up. You hear that? There is a soft, repetitive booming sound from the distance, almost like the footsteps of a giant. Hunter & Bobby listen. They turn around. Hunter: What the hell is that? (He sees ripples in a puddle from the vibrations.) T-Rex incoming? The noise gets louder. Bobby looks up. Bobby: Holy mother of - A large cloud of demon smoke approaches. Hunter: Oh crap! Get in the car, get in the car! They run to the Impala. Hunter gets in the front, Bobby the back. But it is too late as the demon cloud flips the car upside down, then continues towards the building. Inside, Castiel is looking at the paper with the ritual incantation written on it. He hears screaming, presumably of the guards. He stands up to listen. Demonic clouds now surrounds his compound. Crowley appears to Cas. Crowley: Never underestimate the King of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms. Castiel then disappears and he reappears behind Crowley. Crowley turns around. Castiel puts his hand on Crowley's forehead. Nothing happens. Crowley: Sweaty hands, mate. Castiel: I don't understand. Crowley: You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner. He gestures to the right, where Raphael appears. Raphael: Hello, Castiel. Castiel (in shock): Raphael! Castiel continues: Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you. Raphael: Heard you were doing it. Sounded like fun. Crowley: You know, Castiel you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I've found him...her, to be really quite reasonable. Castiel: You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought. Crowley: Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She...he, has offered me protection against all comers. Castiel: In exchange for what? Crowley: Half of the souls in Purgatory. Raphael: (clicks tongue) Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me. Castiel: (begins to have an angry look at Raphael then to Crowley) He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse. Crowley: Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options. (in a deep, mocking voice) Flee or...die. Castiel turns around and picks up the jar of blood. He throws it to Crowley and disappears. The lunar eclipse begins and in front of the blood sigils drawn on the wall, Crowley begins the ritual. Raphael stands next to him. Crowley: Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento. In the overturned Impala, Hunter regains consciousness. Hunter: Bobby. Bobby? Bobby wakes up. Hunter: Come on, we gotta go. (Back in the lab.) Crowley: Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter. Hunter and Bobby morph as Rangers and manages to make their way through the demonic clouds to enter inside the compound. Crowley: Perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae, Bobby & Hunter have now reached the underground lab as they peak through the door to see Crowley and Raphael performing the ritual. Crowley: quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam. Hunter then pulls out the angel blade, aims it at Raphael and throws it. With his back turned, Raphael catches it. He and Crowley turn to look at Bobby and Hunter from the stairs behind them. Telekinetically, Crowley throws Bobby and Hunter down the stairs. Hunter lands on a metal table before he is thrown to the ground. He groans. They both get powered down from their Ranger form. Crowley: Bit busy, gentlemen. Be with you in a moment. Outside, Kurt, who is now up and about, stops at the upside down Impala. He is hit by a memory of himself on fire, screaming in Lucifer's Cage. He groans and puts his hand on his head. He catches his breath and pushes on, approaching the building. He morphs as the White Dino Ranger. Back in the lab, Crowley finishes the final line of the ritual. Crowley: Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem! Nothing happens. Raphael gets a confused look and turns to Crowley. Crowley: Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong. Castiel then appears behind them, holding an empty jar of blood. Castiel: You said it perfectly. All you needed was this. (He puts the jar down. Hunter & Bobby get up. Castiel looks at them with a emotional less look on his face) Crowley: I see. (He walks to the wall and touches the blood, while Raphael is starting to get a worried look, feeling this strange power coming from Castiel) And we've been working with... (he tastes it) Dog blood. Naturally. Raphael: Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the real blood. Crowley: You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet. Castiel then gets a sinister grin on his faces and closes his eyes. He displays his new Deity-like powers by bursting an emense bright energy coming from him shinning the entire room. Hunter, Bobby, Crowley and Raphael shield their eyes. Momentarily, Castiel's light eventually fades away. Everyone looks at Castiel in silence. Castiel: You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls. Crowley: Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley. (He disappears.) Raphael begins to look frightened. Castiel: Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings? Raphael: Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother? Castiel: The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand... Raphael is jaw-dropped and Castiel with the snap of his fingers; Raphael explodes. The angel killing sword Raphael had been holding clings to the ground. Castiel then turns to face Hunter, who has a shocked look on his face. Castiel: So, you see...I saved you. Hunter: (in a terrified voice) Sure thing, Cas...thank you. Castiel: You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along. Hunter: Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay? Castiel: What do you mean? Hunter: You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong. Castiel: Oh no, they belong with me. Hunter: No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your head. Castiel: No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must....punish them all severely. Hunter: Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa and Jacob. And now I'm losing Kurt...don't make me lose you too. (Castiel begins to look away from Hunter) You don't need this kind of power anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all! Castiel: (stares back at Hunter) You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid. (Behind him, someone picks up the angel killing sword.) You're not my family, Hunter. I have no family. Then a sudden stab to Castiel in the back with the angel killing sword, it's from Kurt. He groans. Nothing happens. Kurt lets go of the angel blade handle. Castiel then reaches his back and pulls the sword out. There's no blood on it. He places it down on the table beside him. Castiel: I'm glad you made it, Kurt. But...the angel blade won't work (turns to face Kurt) Because I'm not an angel anymore. (turns back to Hunter and Bobby) I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord...or I shall destroy you. The trio gets a shock look on their faces as Castiel displays a white glowing from his eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Season Finales Category:Season Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse